I regret nothing
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Modern!AU. Enquanto alguns alunos acreditavam que os dois se odiavam, outros sugeriam que aquilo era pura tensão sexual. Slash. Valvert.


**Título:** I regret nothing  
**Categoria:** **[Projeto Relâmpago] You can't spell revolution without love**; Tema: "Love is a fire. But whether it is going to warn your heart or burn down your house, you can never tell." –Joan Crawford; Modern!AU; Slash M/M.  
**Advertências:** Menção a sexo ( implícito)  
**Resumo:** Enquanto alguns alunos acreditavam que os dois se odiavam, outros sugeriam que aquilo era pura tensão sexual.

**N.A:**Escrita para um projeto de Les Mis num fórum que participo.  
**N.A2:** espero ter feito jus ao tema

**I regret nothing**

Haviam se conhecido na faculdade de direito e desde o primeiro dia um chamou a atenção do outro. É claro que Jean tentou fazer amizade mesmo depois do debate ferrenho que tiveram na dinâmica da primeira aula. Entretanto, Javert não aceitou, ou melhor, ele afirmou que era uma péssima ideia, considerando a clara diferença de opinião que ambos tinham.

Não discordavam em tudo, apenas enquanto Jean era favorável a dar segundas chances, Javert acreditava piamente no uso da lei e das consequências plenas –por mais duras- que quebrá-la implicava.

Foi assim por todo o curso, sempre que tinham disciplinas juntos, em especial quando precisavam ir um contra o outro, os debates eram tanto belos quanto inflamados. Eles se deixavam levar por completo em seus argumentos, ambos convictos no que diziam. Apenas uma ou duas vezes os professores ousaram –ou foi puro acaso- colocarem os dois do mesmo lado. Para surpresa de todos, que esperavam os dois melhores alunos da turma enfim falharem, eles conseguiam trabalhar bem juntos, ou melhor, eles perceberam que concordavam em algumas coisas e aprenderam a deixar de lado o resto em períodos de trégua.

Enquanto alguns alunos acreditavam que os dois se odiavam, outros sugeriam que aquilo era pura tensão sexual. Ambos os lados tinham bons argumentos, fossem as discussões que transcendiam a sala de aula ou o fato de nenhum dos dois ter tido alguma namorada durante todo o período do curso.

Apenas na festa de graduação algo aconteceu... eles nem estavam bêbados o suficiente para culpar o álcool, o que só tornou a manhã seguinte ainda mais constrangedora. Fora intenso e quente, haviam se deixado levar como nunca antes e isso era um pensamento um pouco assustador e surpreendente, especialmente porque ambos acreditavam em conhecer bem a pessoa antes, cortejá-la e namorá-la apropriadamente. Tanto se fosse homem como se fosse mulher.

Por sorte, teoreticamente, não precisariam mais se ver. Entretanto, na vida real, nada é tão simples assim. Javert se tornou delegado, Valjean virou advogado de defesa e não era raro quando se viam. É claro que podiam se ignorar o quanto queriam. Isso era um comportamento estranho para eles, todavia, pois ambos eram práticos e preferiam lidar com os problemas de uma vez ao invés de ficar protelando.

Então, eventualmente, eles começaram a conversar. Ainda havia a clara divergência de opiniões, mas eram mais maduros agora e resolveram tentar um relacionamento, dessa vez seguindo bem direitinho o protocolo apropriado.

Pelo jeito gentil, carinhoso e brando de Jean com ele agora, Javert pensou que aquela noite quente e intensa ficara para trás e seria coisa ou para se lembrar como ímpeto juvenil ou guardado para discussões acaloradas. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando tiveram sua primeira vez –de novo, se considerassem a anterior- e o processo se repetiu talvez de forma ainda mais ardente e abrasador.

Ninguém acreditaria pelo jeito pacifico e gentil de Valjean em público como ele era entre quatro paredes. Pensando bem, o mesmo podia ser dito de Javert, sabia que passava uma imagem austera, séria e controlada para todos e tudo isso era descontruído quando estava sozinho com Jean. Talvez por isso, por ambos serem parecidos de maneiras diferentes, suas personalidades acabaram indo de encontro no inicio e só agora achavam um equilíbrio razoável.

Se iriam funcionar por mais tempo, não saberia dizer, mas não de uma coisa não se arrependia nem um pouco: de terem começado.

**The end.**


End file.
